Mushroom
Mushrooms are edible power-ups used by Mario, Luigi, and other playable characters in the Super Mario (series) series. They can cause such effects as size changes and other powers in the people who eat them. Mushrooms are found in many different kinds of blocks, such as Question and Brick Blocks. Wario's Garlic is known to work similarly. Variations These are the many Mushroom variations. Super Mushroom The eater grows twice at height. In races, characters can do it in their engine to get a speed boost. Triples of Mushrooms can be found too in races, which gives the racer three speed boosts. It also restores health in the Mario & Luigi series, which are called Mushrooms, Super Mushrooms, Ultra Mushrooms, etc. 1-Up Mushroom Gives the eater an extra life. They also have the ability to revive a player that is already dead. Mini Mushroom They shrink the player down to a size ever smaller than normal Mario. This gives the player the ability to run on water, jump extra high, float at the air and travel down mini Warp Pipes. But when hit by an enemy Mario/Luigi will die Mega Mushroom Grows the player to a giant's size, for a short time. The eater becomes unstoppable and could destroy almost anything, including Warp Pipes and other players. Not to mention the Flag pole. If you destroy it you receive three 1-up Mushrooms. Agile 'Shroom Causes the user to be able to run very quickly and jump much higher than normal. They are common in Twinkledee Forest, where they first appear, and where they can be collected on the map. Golden Mushroom It gives multiple speed boosts in races, as many as the player wants. However, when used one time, the player must use it multiple times, before it disappears. In NSMB games, it gives Mario a tremendous speed boost for 4-5 sec. Mario can dash across long gaps and run over any enemy except Urchins. Poison Mushroom A dangerous Mushroom. Any eater can die from it. In the Super Smash Bros. series, this Mushroom has the same effect as a Mini Mushroom. Rotten Mushroom A variant of the Poison Mushroom that follows Mario quickly around when near him, pulsing with dark energy. It was introduced as the nocturnal counterpart of the 1-Up Mushroom. Bee Mushroom The eater becomes a bee, to fly upwards and safely for a short time, to stand on flower petals and clouds, and to climb on honey. The eater becomes normal if it hits water or an enemy. Boo Mushroom The eater becomes a Boo. It can levitate anywhere, safe for other Boos, and go through some walls. Going into light makes the eater normal. Spring Mushroom The eater got a spring around its body, jumping higher/forever. Propeller Mushroom The eater gains the Propeller Suit, which gives them the ability to hover in the air for a short time, before falling back down. Light Mushroom The eater gains a suit which gives the ability to lighten up dark areas and reveals a few secrets. Bowser Mushroom Eating one will give the player the ability to hide inside the shell, slide along the ground, and breathe fire. Classic Mushroom It turns Mario into Classic Mario, which has the power to let hidden ? Blocks appear everywhere he jumps. Burning Mushroom The eater will get fiery and could not only give light, but also burn wooden blocks and enemies. Can also melt any ice. Frozen Mushroom The eater becomes an ice sculpture and could freeze any part of a liquid body (e.g. water), so it can walk on it. Like the Ice Flower from Super Mario Galaxy, you can skate on ice or skate on water as it freezes. Bomb Mushroom If Mario eats one, he will explode and the only way to depict it is every 2 seconds it flashes from red to black, but he can spin and throw it at an enemy. 1-Down Mushroom The user gets the exact opposite effect then a 1-Up Mushroom, he/she loses a life without dying, instead of getting one. Thwomp Mushroom The consumer transforms into a Thwomp, letting him/her float into the air and crush enemies below. Death can be caused by falling into the pits. Whomp Mushroom The user transforms into a Whomp, allowed him to falling over and try to crush the enemies. Brick Mushroom It makes Mario transform into Builder Mario, allowing him to grab and throw big, giant blocks. He can also stack giant blocks to get to unreachable places. Tree Mushroom It makes Mario transform into Forest Mario, allowing him to send small, ground-level vine attacks and climb walls. Life Mushroom In Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 this mushroom give three more HP points, so the eater's HP grew to six. Marble Mushroom In Super Mario Bros: Multiverse Degeneration and Super Mario: Elemental Journey this Mushroom allows Mario to take 10 extra hits before reverting to Small Mario and allows him to do a hard slide that crushes anything in his way with a uneasy breaking system. RPG Mushrooms In RPGs, Mushrooms heal a certain amount of HP. The mushrooms are known as Mushroom, Super Mushroom, Ultra Mushroom, and the newest mushroom called the Max Mushroom. Trivia *Normal Mushrooms and Super Mushrooms look the same. *The Mega Mushroom looks like the retro Super Mushroom (And so Classic Mushroom as well), only with chubby cheeks, normal Mushroom colors, big hat and less gold-ish hat color. Gallery File:SuperMushroom.png|(Super) Mushroom File:NSMBWii1upMushroom.png|1-Up Mushroom File:NSMBWiiMiniMushroom.png|Mini Mushroom File:Mega_Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom File:GoldenMushie.png|Golden Mushroom File:PoisonShroomOmega.png|Poison Mushroom File:1-DownMushroom.png|1-Down Mushroom File:BeeMushroom.png|Bee Mushroom File:BooMush.png|Boo Mushroom File:SpringMush.png|Spring Mushroom RockMushroomSME.png|Rock Mushroom File:LifeShroom.png|Life Mushroom File:Propeller_Mushroom.png|Propeller Mushroom File:Lightmushroom.png|Light Mushroom File:BowserMushroom.png|Bowser Mushroom File:Thwomp_Mushroom_NSMBVR.png|Thwomp Mushroom File:Whomp Mushroom.png|Whomp Mushroom File:ClassicMushroom.png|Classic Mushroom File:BurningMushroom.png|Burning Mushroom File:FrozenMushroom.png|Frozen Mushroom File:Spike_Mushroom_NSMBDIY.png|Spike Mushroom File:SandMushroom.png|Sand Mushroom File:Shark Mushroom.png|Shark Mushroom File:MetalMushroom.png|Metal Mushroom File:LiquidMushroom.png|Liquid Mushroom File:Moon-JumpMushroom.png|Moon-Jump Mushroom VoltShroom.png|Volt Mushroom (SME) 3-Down Mushroom.png|3-Down Mushroom Half Up Mushroom.png|Half-Up Mushroom Moon Junp Mega.png|A Moon-Jump Mega Mushroom|link=Moon Jump Mega Dry Mushroom.png|A Dry Mushroom. Paper Mushroom.png|A Paper Mushroom. Spilt Mushroom.png|A Spilt Mushroom Death Mushroom.png|A Death Mushroom WaterShroomSMPD.png|Water Mushroom LIGHTNING MUSHROOM.png|A Lightning Mushroom MarbleMushroom.png|Marble Mushroom SolarMushroom.png|Solar Mushroom LunarMushroom.png|Lunar Mushroom NegaMushroom.png|Nega Mushroom }} Category:Items Category:Mario's Power-Ups * Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Food Category:Power-Ups Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord